The face I came to know
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sequel k povídce The steps that you take. „Chtěl jsem na tebe počkat ve tvých komnatách, ale…" Merlin polkl a odvrátil pohled a jeho hlas byl teď tak tichý, že ho Artuš skoro ani neslyšel. Jako by byl Merlin najednou někdo úplně jiný než ten muž, co se Morganě hrdě a s odvahou postavil na odpor, klidný a ledový a mocný. Artuš/Merlin


Velkým sálem se tlumeně rozléhal šum tichých hlasů, zvuk podobný slabému bzučení, a Artuš se mlčky rozhlédl kolem sebe, aby zjistil, k jak velkým škodám během toho zvláštního a, pokud měl být upřímný, poněkud neočekávaného, souboje vlastně došlo, ale ve skutečnosti to dělal spíš proto, aby se na chvíli zabavil. Věděl, že mnohem horší, než jakékoli hmotné škody na hradě nebo ve městě se ani zdaleka nevyrovnají tomu, co Morgana provedla jeho lidem.

Ale Artuš taky věděl, že dá nakonec všechno do pořádku. Znovu opraví hrad a osadí pole a postaví domy, postará se o to, aby jeho lidé věděli, že už se jim nic nestane (protože Artuš se postará o to, aby mohli žít v míru, i kdyby pro to měl udělat cokoli), a že mu můžou věřit. Bude to dlouhá práce, tím si byl jistý, a ze všeho nejtěžší bude znovu si získat důvěru jako silný král, který dokáže ochránit svoje lidi a zajistit jim bezpečí, protože Morgana možná nebyla na jeho trůně dlouho, ale zasadila jeho království hlubokou ránu, která se možná nikdy zcela nezahojí.

Jenže Morgana teď byla pryč a Artuš měl pořád ještě před sebou ten její výraz. Roztřesené prsty, bílý obličej a oči rozšířené smrtelnou hrůzou, když jí Merlin řekl, že to on je ten, koho hledá, když se k ní naklonil a chladným, překvapivě hlubokým hlasem jí oznámil, že je Emrys, právě ten, kterého se ona tak strašně bojí, a že bude chránit Kamelot a jeho obyvatele, že bude chránit svého krále, a Artušovi naskočila husí kůže po celém těle a on se znovu pokusil vyrvat se ze sevření těch dvou strážných, co ho drželi na místě, tak soustředěný na svoji snahu osvobodit se, aby mohl vyrazit Merlinovi na pomoc, že si ani nevšiml, že se za ním jeho rytíři snaží o totéž; protože tomu nemohl uvěřit. Tohle byl přece Merlin, jeho neohrabaný, prakticky nekompetentní, bolestně loajální sluha (Artuš by skoro řekl hloupý, ale Merlin nebyl hloupý, nikdy nebyl, byl chytrý, někdy dokonce až záhadně _moudrý_) a jen se Morganu pokoušel zdržet, odlákat její pozornost od Artuše a k sobě, jenomže tak to nebylo, ne doopravdy, protože Merlin _měl_ magii, Artuš sám viděl, jak hodil s Morganou o trůn, jediným mávnutím ruky.

Merlin měl magii a to znamenalo, že mu lhal, celá léta, že nejspíš mnohokrát dělal věci, které jsou v Kamelotu zakázané pod trestem smrti, a že mu nikdy nevěřil dost na to, aby za ním přišel a řekl mu o svém tajemství (a dobře, to mu Artuš mohl asi sotva vyčítat, vzhledem k tomu, jak malou důvěru měl k magii a jejím uživatelům, ale tohle byl přece Merlin a Artuš by Merlinovi nikdy neublížil), i když byl zřejmě při mnoha příležitostech ochotný zemřít, aby ho ochránil, a Artuš ho měl možná nenávidět – možná se ho měl _bát_ – jenže nemohl. Jediné, na co myslel, když se zoufale snažil osvobodit, bylo to, že je to _Merlin_, jeho nešikovný sluha a nejlepší přítel, člověk, který byl vždycky po jeho boku a neustále přitom zakopával o vlastní nohy, a jak silný nebo zkušený čaroděj vůbec mohl být? Morgana ho pravděpodobně mohla rozdrtit dvěma slovy a ani se přitom nemusela moc snažit, a neudělala to zatím jen proto, že byla překvapená. Protože opravdu, jak by mohl být Merlin dobrý zrovna v něčem jako magie? Merlin?

Jenže Merlin vypadal sebevědomě a smutně, ale rozhodně ne vyděšeně, když se na Morganu díval a Artuš zůstal jako zmrazený, když Merlin zvedl ruce a vykřikl něco v jazyce, kterému Artuš nerozuměl, jen věděl, že Morganina kouzla zněla podobně, a Morganu něco zvedlo do vzduchu a hodilo to s ní o jeho královský trůn.

Morgana překvapeně vykřikla, a potom se pokusila zvednout se ze země, aby se mohla bránit, a Merlin před ní jenom stál, naprosto bez pohybu, a tak jenom zvedla ruce a oči se jí zlatě zableskly. Jenže se nic nestalo, a ona to zkusila znovu, a pak ještě jednou.

„Ne!" vykřikla a vyhrabala se na nohy. „Ne!"

Merlin jí nebránil, když se vrhla k východu ze sálu, a některým Artušovým mužům se konečně podařilo osvobodit a teď bojovali s Morganinými vojáky, kteří si bez dalších rozkazů a bez přítomnosti své paní, co zřejmě právě ztratila veškerou svoji moc a s hrůzou utekla, nebyli jistí, co by vlastně měli dělat; a potom se Merlin otočil, mávl rukou k Artušovým strážným, kteří byli donuceni ho pustit, a potom odešel, beze slova a s pohledem upřeným na podlahu.

Artuš potřásl hlavou, aby zahnal všechno, co se mu honilo hlavou, a znovu se rozhlédl po síni.

Gwaine se skláněl u stěny a přikrýval svým červeným pláštěm nějaké tělo, ze kterého Artuš zahlédl jen záblesk tmavých vlasů, a on na okamžik uhnul pohledem, protože to poslední, co chtěl teď zjistit, bylo to, že kvůli Morganě přišel o nějakého dalšího přítele.

„Potřebuješ pomoc?" zeptal se tiše a Gwaine k němu zvedl oči a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, díky, zvládneme je," prohlásil s jistotou, a i když jeho oči zůstaly vážné, krátce se pousmál. Věčně optimistický Gwaine. Pak jeho hlas zjemněl. „Měl bys jít za Merlinem."

Artuš souhlasně přikývl.

„Neubliž mu," dodal ještě Gwaine a Artuš se na něj podíval a neřekl ani slovo, ale hlavou mu běžela myšlenka na to, že by mu nikdy nedokázal ublížit, ne dříve a ne po tom, co se stalo dneska, ne Merlinovi, a před očima měl pořád ještě jeho bledý obličej a oči, ve kterých stále ještě zářilo zlato, když se na Artuše podíval, a potom pomalu odešel ze sálu.

V chodbách hradu bylo prázdno a ticho, teď když byli všichni Morganini lidé mrtví nebo pryč, a Artuš se pomalu procházel šerem, protože s tím, kolik se toho najednou stalo, a s většinou jeho vlastních lidí pořád ještě někde v lesích, si nikdo nedělal starosti s tím, aby obešel hrad a znovu zapálil louče.

Ale všude byl klid a ticho a prázdno, a Artuš stihl dorazit až do chodby, která vedla do královských komnat, když narazil na temnou postavu, sedící v šeru na schodech jen pár metrů od jeho dveří.

Artuš si byl jistý, že Merlin nikdy nevypadal tak drobný jako teď, když tiše seděl na schodech, s hlavou svěšenou a koleny přitaženými pod bradu. Pažemi si objímal kolena, pohled zapíchnutý do kamenné podlahy, a najednou vůbec nevypadal tak mocný nebo nebezpečný, jako před chvílí v trůnním sále. Nevypadal jako člověk, který zřejmě právě vyhrál válku, vypadal jako muž, který všechny ztratil, kterému nic nezůstalo, a on teď neví, co má dělat, a potom k němu zvedl hlavu a jeho oči byly unavené a prázdné a překvapivě, strašidelně staré, a Artuš se chtěl zeptat, jestli je to pravda, jestli je skutečně na jeho straně, ale když se mu podíval do očí, teď už zase modrých a důvěrně známých, věděl, že nemusí, protože Merlin se na něj díval, jako by se ho bál, a Merlin byl Emrys a byl mocný, a kdyby chtěl utéct nebo mu jakkoli ublížit, mohl to udělat už dávno, a nebál se smrti, _nemohl_ se bát smrti, ne když se k němu ochotně přidal na každé výpravě a bez zaváhání ho následoval do každého nebezpečí a vždycky byl vedle něj, ať jim hrozilo cokoli.

Ne, Merlin se nebál zemřít, nikdy se nebál zemřít, vždycky se bál jenom toho, že ho Artuš nepřijme, kvůli jeho magii, že ho bude nenávidět za všechny ty lži, že ho pošle pryč, aby se na něj už nemusel dívat, že nebude _rozumět_.

A Artuš najednou nechtěl nic na světě víc, než mu rozumět.

Artuš si tlumeně povzdychl, pomalu došel až k němu a posadil se na schod vedle něj, jen pár centimetrů daleko, sami a skrytí ve stínech, a Merlin od něj celou tu dobu neodtrhl pohled.

„Neublížil bych ti," zašeptal Merlin najednou a Artuš nevěděl, jestli se má usmát nebo si pobaveně odfrknout, protože Merlin a ublížit mu? Ani na okamžik, za celé ty roky, co ho znal, ho nenapadlo, že by mu snad Merlin mohl chtít ublížit. Ne když o něj Merlin při lovech zakopával nebo mu špatně zapnul sedlo, takže Artuš spadl z koně, ne když stál před ním v trůnním sále, těsně potom, co Morgana utekla, oči ještě pořád zlaté vší tou mocí, a rozhodně ne teď.

Ale neodfrkl si ani se neusmál, jen naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu. „Proč sedíš tady?" zeptal se ho tiše, mnohem jemněji než kdykoli předtím, když na Merlina promluvil.

Merlin mírně zaváhal. „Chtěl jsem na tebe počkat ve tvých komnatách, ale…" polkl a odvrátil pohled a jeho hlas byl teď tak tichý, že ho Artuš skoro ani neslyšel. Jako by byl Merlin najednou někdo úplně jiný než ten muž, co se Morganě hrdě a s odvahou postavil na odpor, klidný a ledový a mocný. Teď byl jen unavený a nekonečně smutný, a všechno, jen ne nebezpečný. Ramena mu klesla. „Napadlo mě, že se mnou možná nebudeš chtít mluvit."

Artuš se mírně, nevesele pousmál. „Protože máš magii?"

Merlin pokrčil rameny. „Je spousta důvodů, kvůli kterým bys se mnou mohl nechtít mluvit," oznámil. „Magie je jen jedním z nich."

Artuš pár vteřin mlčel. „Zachránil jsi nás," řekl potom. „Zachránil jsi nás všechny."

„Udělal jsem, co jsem měl udělat už dávno." Merlin zněl hořce. „_Vím_, že jsem to měl udělat už dávno, zastavit ji, ale… Morgana nebyla vždycky taková. Bývala moje kamarádka. Bývala _dobrá_."

Artuš přikývl, i když se na něj Merlin nedíval. Ale tohle bylo tak _merlinovské_, to, jak odkládat nutnost někomu ublížit, tím spíše, že to byl někdo, na kom mu dřív záleželo. A upřímně, Artuš ho těžko mohl soudit, když jemu samotnému trvalo tak dlouho, než byl vůbec schopný Morganu vidět pro to, co opravdu byla.

A Morgana opravdu bývala kamarádka, předtím, než pochopila, že muž, který ji vychovává, by ji nenáviděl, kdyby zjistil, kým je doopravdy. Bývala milá a starostlivá a soucitná a Artuš si ji tak chtěl pamatovat, jakkoli těžké to bylo.

„Uzamkl jsem její magii hluboko v ní," pronesl Merlin trochu váhavě, jako by měl strach, že tím Artuše vyděsí, a že když neutekl dosud, udělá to teď. „Nikdy už se k ní nedostane. Už nikomu neublíží."

Protože tohle byl přece Merlin a jak si Artuš vůbec mohl myslet – jak by kdy mohl _očekávat_ – že by ji zabil? A tohle bylo samo o sobě víc než dost, a pokud se Morgana rozhodne znovu se pokusit zmocnit se trůnu, budou s ní moci bojovat zbraněmi, tak, jak byli zvyklí, bez magie a kleteb.

Merlin je opravdu zachránil, a pokud si Gwaine myslel, že by mu za to Artuš jakkoli ublížil, tak byl idiot.

„Zachraňoval jsi nás celou dobu, že?" zeptal se a tentokrát se neubránil úsměvu, když si vzpomněl na všechny ty spadlé větve a nečekané požáry nebo sesuvy kamení, co jim tolikrát pomohly utéct před bandity nebo nepřátelskými vojáky, na všechny ty příšery, kterým se snažil čelit, a které se mu podařilo porazit jen tehdy, když u toho byl Merlin, nebo na draka, který záhadně zmizel, až když on dostal do hlavy, zatímco Merlin byl jediný, kdo se během celého útoku udržel na nohou, pokaždé ve smrtelném nebezpečí, ale pokaždé naživu a v pořádku, jako člověk s největším štěstím na celém světě. Jak to, že mu to nedošlo už dávno? To, jak porazili každou příšeru nebo čaroděje nebo bandity, s překvapivě malými ztrátami na životech, ale jenom tehdy, když s nimi byl i Merlin, který byl vždy spíše talisman pro štěstí než skutečný bojovník? „Zachraňoval jsi _mě_, celá ta léta. Vždycky jsi stál po mém boku."

Merlin neodpověděl a Artuš se zadíval přímo před sebe, zamyšlený. „Chápu, že jsi mi o tom neřekl," řekl. „Nikdy jsem ti nedal důvod myslet si, že mám k magii jiný vztah než můj otec. A omlouvám se za to," zamumlal, a zřejmě musel znít opravdu upřímně, protože k němu Merlin konečně zvedl oči. Artuš se pousmál a na okamžik zatoužil zvednout ruku a dotknout se Merlinovy tváře, pohladit tu jemnou kůži, přejet mu špičkami prstů po rtech, ale neodvážil se. „Ale… řekni mi, copak sis opravdu myslel, že bych tě dal popravit, kdybych věděl, že máš magii?"

Merlin pomalu přikývl a Artuš se na něj nevěřícně podíval, protože opravdu? Merlin skutečně věřil, že by mu Artuš dokázal jakkoli ublížit? Jemu? Jak by kdy mohl?

„Ano, nejdřív," přiznal Merlin tlumeně. „Když jsem přišel do Kamelotu a začal pro tebe pracovat, byl jsem si jistý, že bys to udělal. A pak…" Pokrčil rameny. „Bál jsem se, že když ti to řeknu, když ti řeknu o všem, co jsem udělal, budeš mě nenávidět. Nechtěl jsem přijít o to, co jsme měli, ať už to bylo cokoli. A čím déle jsem mlčel, tím těžší bylo říct ti to."

Artuš sklopil oči a snažil se představit si, jaké to pro veselého, přátelského a otevřeného Merlina muselo být, mít takové tajemství, mlčet o něčem tak dlouho, že už sám nevěděl, jak vlastně promluvit. Jak se musel cítit, když byl po všech těch letech donucen přiznat dvě velká, nebezpečná tajemství najednou, aby ho ochránil.

Jakou odvahu vyžadovalo neodejít, neopustit Kamelot hned potom, co Morgana v hrůze utekla, a počkat na něj, aby si s ním mohl promluvit, aby se mu pokusil vysvětlit, co a proč udělal.

Artuš si ho možná nikdy nevážil tolik, jako v tuto chvíli.

„Morgana ti říkala Emrys. Co to znamená?" zeptal se, myšlenkami u toho Morganina vyděšeného výrazu, když zjistila, kým je Merlin doopravdy, a Merlin zrudl ve tvářích, jakoby v rozpacích. Artuš se zmateně zamračil.

„To je…" Merlin krátce zaváhal, „jméno, které mi dali druidové. Vlastně je starší než já. Emrys je… podle jejich legend je Emrys čaroděj, který pomůže jedinému skutečnému králi Kamelotu – a pokud ti to nedošlo, tak to jsi ty – sjednotit celý Albion. Někdo, kdo se narodil s magií a kdo je předurčen vždycky ji používat pro svého krále. Nikdy ho neopustit. A…" Merlin krátce zaváhal. „A jsem to já."

Artuš na něj ohromeně zíral. Jeho sluha. Jeho nejlepší přítel, muž, který ho nikdy neopustil, a kterému Artuš věřil víc než komu jinému, a na koho někdy myslel způsobem, jakým žádný král na svého poddaného nikdy myslet neměl.

„Nejmocnější čaroděj na světě," vydechl.

Merlin uhnul očima, ale jen na okamžik, potom se na Artuše znovu podíval a pomalu přikývl. Už bylo načase přestat lhát. Konečně mohl být upřímný, a Artuš věděl, že má magii, věděl, že je dost silný, aby porazil Morganu, která z něj byla vyděšená k smrti, a stejně tady s ním seděl, sám a prakticky potmě. „Ano, to tvrdí," souhlasil.

Artuš pomalu přikývl, zamyšlený. „Takže…" odmlčel se a přemýšlel, jak by měl tu otázku správně formulovat. „Takže jsi zůstal… jsi tady, dělal jsi to všechno, protože… protože je to tvůj osud?"

„Ne, Artuši," odmítl Merlin tiše a zavrtěl hlavou, jeho oči jasné a laskavé a smutné. „Nedělám to kvůli tomu, že je to můj osud. Dělám to proto, že jsi to _ty_."

Artuš němě pootevřel pusu a dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. Znamenalo to snad, že –? Bylo to vůbec možné? Opravdu to mohlo znamenat, že k němu Merlin něco cítí? Mohl k němu cítit to, co se Artuš vždycky snažil cítit ke Gwen, ale nikdy to nedokázal, protože v jeho mysli – v jeho srdci – byl už dávno někdo jiný?

Artuš si tlumeně odkašlal, a když promluvil, byl jeho hlas chraplavý. „To znamená, že to, co řekla Morgana, je pravda? Opravdu mě – _opravdu_ –?"

Merlin polkl, ale nepřestal se na něj dívat. „Vím, že miluješ Gwen," řekl tiše a skoro vyrovnaně, ale se smutkem, a Artuš se trhaně nadechl. „Nikdy bych neočekával, že bys… Jenom chci, abys byl šťastný."

Artuš se pomalu usmál, hrdlo sevřené, když klouzal očima po Merlinově obličeji. Po té bledé, skoro porcelánové kůži, vysokých lícních kostech a plných rtech. Takže Morgana nelhala? Nevymýšlela si, aby je postavila proti sobě, a on se ho skutečně mohl dotknout? Merlin ho skutečně chtěl?

Natáhl k Merlinovi ruku a lehce se prsty dotkl jeho zápěstí. „Možná bych mohl zkusit být šťastný s tebou?" zamumlal, a když se na něj Merlin tázavě podíval, usmál se na něj.

Merlin mu úsměv váhavě oplatil.


End file.
